Raburetā no Unmei
by Ryuuki Ukara
Summary: Surat cinta yang dibuat oleh Kyuubi untuk Sasuke berada ditangan Itachi! Pokoknya, sebelum surat cintanya balik dan sampe ke tangan Sasuke―Kyuubi bakal ngeburu Itachi kapan pun dan dimana pun! Bisakah Kyuubi mengambil surat cintanya dan memberikannya pada Sasuke? Bagaimanakah nasib surat cinta itu selama berada ditangan Itachi?/Shonen-ai, ItaKyuu/ Chap 1 apdet!/Hiatus/


PRIIT!

Suara peluit dari pinggir lapangan menandakan bahwa latihan basket yang sedang dilakukan oleh Itachi telah berakhir hari ini. Itachi berjalan ke pinggir lapangan, mengambil handuk yang ada diatas tasnya lalu melampirkannya ke leher.

"Aniki.." Ia mendongak, menatap adiknya yang menyodorkan sebotol pocari yang langsung diambil oleh Itachi dan meminumnya.

Mata onyx milik pemuda delapan belas tahun itu melirik Sasuke yang duduk disampingnya, lalu mengambil handuk yang segera ia lampirkan ke leher. Setelah itu mata onyx Itachi memandang teman-teman klubnya yang lain. Hari ini mereka berlatih cukup berat. Terbukti dari banyak temannya yang langsung terduduk dilapangan dan ada juga yang berbaring.

"Cih," mendengar suara decihan adiknya yang terdengar kesal―Itachi memandang Sasuke dengan sebelah alis yang naik.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Aku lupa membawa tas ku ke loker.." Sasuke memijit pelipisnya. "Tch," ia kembali berdecih kesal membuat Itachi menghela nafas.

"Kalau kau malas mengambilnya biar aku saja." Itachi berdiri, menaruh handuk yang sebelumnya ia lap ke wajahnya yang penuh berkeringat―keatas tas. "Kau tunggu di sini,"

"Hn,"

Itachi pun pergi menuju kelas Sasuke yang berada dilantai tiga. Sepanjang jalan menuju kelas Sasuke, matanya memandang kelas-kelas yang telah kosong lalu memandang keluar jendela besar disamping kirinya. Langit telah berwarna oren kemerahan dan sebentar lagi akan menggelap. Ia pun berhenti disalah satu pintu ketika matanya mendongak menatap palang yang tertulis X-A. Kelas Sasuke.

Tangannya terjulur, memegang gagang pintu lalu menggesernya..

Grek―WUUSH!

Itachi dengan cepat bergeser beberapa centi dari tempat awalnya ia berdiri ketika sebuah penghapus papan tulis kayu melayang kearahnya. Untung ia bisa menghindar. Kalau tidak ia sudah memastikan kalau keningnya akan cedera.

Matanya memandang kedalam kelas, menatap seorang pemuda seumuran adiknya yang sedang tertunduk sambil bernafas terengah-engah. Itachi menatapnya tajam.

"Kau.." ia menggeram, lalu melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam kelas dan langsung mendekati pemuda bersurai merah jabrig yang masih menunduk itu. "KAU! Apa-apaan melemparku dengan penghapus, hah!?"

Pemuda itu mendongak, menatap tajam Itachi dengan wajah yang memerah. "Se―Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu! Apaan-apaan kau datang kesini secara tiba-tiba, hah!?"

Itachi merasa matanya berdenyut kesal memandang pemuda didepannya. "Kau jangan membuat ku kesal!"

Pemuda merah dudepannya melotot, ia langsung mengayunkan tinjunya ke Itachi yang langsung dihindari Itachi.

"Kau! Apa mau mu!?"

"Aku yang harusnya bertanya begitu! Apa mau mu masuk kekelas ini, hah!?"

Itachi menutup wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan, mengatur emosinya yang mulai naik dan ia tak segan akan melempar pemuda pendek didepannya keluar kelas dengan cara yang kejam. Namun, Itachi masih bisa mengontrol emosinya dan ia pun tak jadi melakukan hal yang sempat ia pikirkan tadi.

"Baiklah.. ini sudah sore, dan aku ingin pulang." Itachi berjalan menuju meja dimana adiknya duduk. Tangannya menjulur―mengambil tas itu dan menyampirkannya di bahu. "Aku Cuma mau ambil tas ini.. oke?"

Pemuda merah yang ada didepan kelas itu memandang Itachi dengan tatapan shock, tangannya menunjuk tas yang ada dibahu Itachi dan mulutnya megap-megap. "I―Itu tas Uchiha pantat ayam.. Ke―Kenapa kau―

"Aku kakaknya. Dan ia meminta tolong pada ku untuk mengambil tasnya." Itachi berjalan mendekati pemuda merah itu, "Jaa.." dan langsung keluar kelas.

Itachi yang telah berada diluar kelas memandang kebelakang saat derap langkah cepat memasuki pendengarannya. Ia berhenti melangkah, memandang pemuda bersurai merah yang kini tengah berlari kearahnya.

"O―Oi!" Itachi berseru panik saat pemuda itu berhenti didepannya yang langsung mengayunkan kaki padanya.

DUAAK!

Sebuah tendangan dahsyat ulala itu pun mendarat tepat diwajah Itachi yang langsung membuat sang empunya jatuh tersungkur.

"Hahh.. Hahh!" Pemuda merah itu terengah-engah, lalu matanya menatap tas Sasuke yang tergeletak jauh dari Itachi dan langsung mengambilnya. Ia pun segera mengobrak-abrik isi tas Sasuke.

"Oi! Apa yang kau cari ditas adik ku, hah!?" Itachi berdiri, segera merebut tas Sasuke dari pemuda merah itu. Namun, pemuda merah itu bersikeras tak mau memberikannya dan masih terus mencari sesuatu didalam tas Sasuke. "Oi!"

"KETEMU!" sorak pemuda itu sambil meloncat, ia segera berlari tapi tangan Itachi lebih dulu menggapai krah seragamnya dan menariknya.

BRUK!

"Aww!" pemuda itu meringis sambil memegang bokongnya. Ia mendongak, menatap tajam Itachi yang tiba-tiba saja merebut sebuah amplop biru dari tangannya. "He―Hei! Ke―Kembalikan!" pemuda itu berdiri, menggapai amplop biru yang kini ditangan Itachi.

Itachi menjauhkan surat itu dari sang pemuda. Lalu tangannya menahan kepala si merah saat ia ingin mengambil amplop biru dari tangannya. Perbedaan tinggi di antara mereka membuat si merah tak bisa meggapainya.

"Baiklah~ kita lihat apa yang ada di tas adik ku~" serunya dengan nada sing a song. Itachi mendekati amplop itu lalu membaca tulisan yang tertera di amplop itu. "Untuk, Uchiha Sasuke. Dari Namikaze Kyuubi.." Itachi melirik pemuda merah itu sambil menyeringai. "Jadi nama mu, Kyuubi? Hm.." ia mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya sambil terus menyeringai. "Baiklah~ aku buka.."

Itachi menjauhkan tangannya dari kepala Kyuubi saat pemuda itu membeku mendengarnya membaca tulisan di amplop tersebut.

Amplop itu terbuka, Itachi menarik keluar kertas dari dalam amplop tersebut dan membacanya. Tak lama kemudian ia membeku ditempat. Sedangkan Kyuubi tertunduk dalam dengan wajah memerah yang bagai kepiting rebus.

"Ka―Kau me―menyukai adik ku?" Itachi memandang Kyuubi horor. Pemuda yang sedang tertunduk itu hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya. "Ka―Kau g―g―gay.."

Itachi tak bisa berkata apa-apa saat ia melihat pemuda itu makin tertunduk dalam dan kali ini diwarnai dengan aura suram. Mendadak ia merasa firasat buruk dan harus menelan ludahnya.

TAP―BUUAGH!

Itachi melotot tak percaya saat wajahnya dihantam oleh kepalan tangan Kyuubi secara tiba-tiba dan membuat ia terpelanting. Bisa ia rasakan kalau pipinya berdenyut sakit dan akan lebam.

Kyuubi berdiri dihadapan Itachi dengan masih tertunduk. Itachi pun hanya bisa meneguk ludahnya saat ia bisa merasakan dinginnya aura yang dikeluarkan Kyuubi. Menggenggam amplop ditangannya erat lalu langsung memasukkan kedalam saku―Itachi pun beranjak dan langsung berlari menghindari Kyuubi yang murka.

"KEMBALIKAN SURAT ITU!" Itachi melirik kebelakang sambil berlari―memandang Kyuubi yang berlari dengan diikuti aura kelam yang berkoar jika dilihat seperti ekor.

"Dia kitsune.." lirihnya. Itachi memandang kedepan, menatap tangga yang langsung ia lompati dan terjun kebawah yang ternyata juga diikuti oleh Kyuubi.

"KEMBALIKAN!"

"TIDAK!" Itachi mempercepat larinya menghindari Kyuubi. Nafasnya mulai terengah-engah, ia yang sehabis latihan harus kembali berlari secepat ini?

"KEMBALIKAN!"

Mata Itachi memandang kedepan, saat perbelokan lorong seseorang yang ia lihat menjadi harapan terakhir Itachi dari kitsune yang sedang mengamuk dibelakangnya.

"SASUKE!" Itachi berlari kearah Sasuke, sang empu yang dipanggil hanya menaikan alisnya saat Itachi menggapai bahunya dan bersembunyi dibelakang Sasuke. Lalu mata Itachi menatap kedepan, dimana Kyuubi yang terdiam dengan wajah shock plus keringat yang bercucuran. "Kau penyelemat ku, otouto!" ia menepuk-nepuk bahu Sasuke sambil tersenyum lebar, Sasuke hanya bisa menaikan alisnya.

"Namikaze? Sedang apa kau?"

Kyuubi tergelonjak kaget yang langsung menggaruk tengkuknya. "Ti―Tidak ada." Yang bisa Itachi lihat dengan jelas wajah Kyuubi yang merona. Ide jahil pun terlintas diotaknya.

"Oi, otouto.." Sasuke menoleh kebelakang.

"Hn?"

"Kau mau tau sesuatu?" ia melirik Kyuubi yang menatapnya kaget dan langsung memohon jangan dengan menyilangkan kedua lengannya berbentuk 'x'. "Kitsune didepan mu itu menyu―

"Kyuubi!"

Teriakan cempreng yang menggema di gedung sekolah yang telah sepi itu―membuat seluruh mata tertuju ke arah suara dimana pemuda pirang bermata safir berdiri sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Naruto.." Itachi melirik Kyuubi yang mengucapkan nama pemuda yang entah membuatnya merasa aneh.

Pemuda pirang itu berjalan mendekati Kyuubi sambil menghentakan kaki. Ia berhenti dihadapan Kyuubi, lalu menatap tajam Kyuubi dengan pipi yang masih menggembung.

"Kau pulang lama sekali!"

"Maaf.. aku sedang punya urusan dengan.." Kyuubi menghentikan kata-katanya, matanya memandang lurus nan tajam pada Itachi yang dibalas oleh seringai dengan Itachi.

"Dengan siapa?" pemuda bernama Naruto itu mengikuti pandangan Kyuubi dan memiringkan kepalanya saat melihat dua orang yang cukup mirip memandang mereka. "Apa dengan manusia aneh itu?"

Ctak!

Urat kepala Sasuke bisa ia rasakan berdenyut. "Apa maksud mu dengan manusia aneh, Dobe?" pipinya tertarik naik karna kesal.

Gembungan pipi pemuda pirang itu seketika menghilang dan berganti rengutan. "Aku punya nama, Teme! Dan kalian memang aneh kok!"

Sasuke dan Itachi saling pandang dengan sebelah alis yang naik. Mereka menilai satu sama lain keanehan mereka.. dan.. nihil.

"Tidak ada yang aneh dengan kami," ujar Itachi, ia menyeringai meremehkan kata-kata si pirang sambil matanya memandang Kyuubi yang masih menatapnya tajam.

Disaat pandangan si pirang dan Sasuke beradu tajam, mata onyx Itachi beradu pandang dengan rubby Kyuubi yang penuh dengan api kemarahan. Itachi mengambil surat di sakunya, menunjukkannya pada Kyuubi dari belakang Sasuke. Sontak rubby yang melihat itu membelalakan matanya dan menyuruh Itachi untuk membuang surat tersebut. Namun, bukan Itachi namanya yang langsung menuruti perintah orang, apalagi orang itu baru dikenalnya lewat surat cinta untuk Sasuke ditangannya.

Si pirang bermata safir yang melihat amplop biru ditangan Itachi―menaikan alisnya heran. Ia kenal dengan amplop itu juga mengetahui isinya. Safir itu melirik kebelakang, melirik Kyuubi yang masih menatap tajam Itachi didepan sana.

"Kyuu.. itu bukannya surat yang kita buat?"

Kyuubi memandang si pirang. "Kita, maaf saja semua kata-kata itu aku yang mengutarakannya!"

"Dan aku yang menulisnya," sambung si pirang sambil memutar matanya bosan. "...kenapa dengan si keriput itu?" matanya mendelik ke Itachi. "Apa dia yang namanya Sasuke?"

Dengan cepat Kyuubi menggelang disertai wajahnya yang memerah. "Bukan dia! Yang Sasuke itu yang kau panggil Teme, Naru!" si pirang yang bernama Naruto itu melirik Sasuke, pemuda yang hampir sama tinggi dengan pemuda berkunci lemas dibelakangnya. Mata safir Naruto menilai Sasuke daru bawah sampai atas. Sempurna sih.. sayang, sepertinya si Teme itu orang aneh.

"Apa liat-liat?"

Safir itu menyipit tak suka. "Siapa yang liatin kamu, Teme? Aku sedang menilai keburukan mu! Ternyata kau memang buruk!"

"Cih, tau apa kau tentang aku, Dobe?" Sasuke ikut menyipit tak suka.

Dibelakang Sasuke, Itachi masih dengan seringai meremehkan miliknya sambil memandang Kyuubi yang kini memandangnya. Amplop ditangannya ia goyang-goyangkan, mengipas-kipaskan amplop itu kewajahnya sambil menatap meremehkan Kyuubi.

Tak tahan, Kyuubi mengambil langkah super cepat mendekati Itachi. Saking cepatnya, ampai-sampai Itachi tak bisa memperkirakannya lagi. Dengan langkah lebar, Itachi membalikkan badan dan langsung berlari menghindari Kyuubi yang hampir saja bisa menggapai krah belakangnya.

"KERIPUT! KEMBALIKAN AMPLOP ITU!"

"Tidak mau~ Kitsune-chan~" Itachi terkikik geli.

Kejar-kejaran itu berlanjut. Itachi dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya sehabis latihan terus berlari menjauhi Kyuubi yang bisa ia nilai larinya cukup cepat. Itachi melirik kebelakang, mendapati Kyuubi yang kembali menguarkan aura kelam seperti tadi. Mata merah milik pemuda itu berkilat marah.

Membelok kearah lorong menuju perpustakaan, Itachi dengan sisa tenaganya yang benar-benar akan habis―terduduk dibalik sebuah meja bekas dibalik tembok. Ia mengeluarkan kepalanya sedikit―melihat apakah mengetahui keberadaannya. Untung, Kyuubi yang sedang bingung mencari keberadaan dirinya berlari kearah berlawanan. Membuat nafas Itachi lega.

Ia menarik nafas lalu menghembuskannya cepat, Itachi kembali mengambil amplop biru dari sakunya. Ia membuka amplop itu, membaca sekali lagi kata-kata didalam surat tersebut.

"For Uchiha Sasuke.." ia membaca kepala surat itu. "Aku sudah mengenal mu sejak smp, dan aku sudah tau banyak tentang mu. Tau kalau kau suka tomat, tau kalau kau tak suka makanan terlalu manis dan berlemak. Aku mengetahui hampir semua tentang dirimu. Bukan dalam waktu sebentar untuk ku mengetahui semua. Dan.. kau tau? Bukan keinginan ku untuk merasakan rasa aneh seperti para penggemar mu itu. Jujur saja, rasa yang ku rasakan ini bukan rasa kagum seperti fans mu. Rasa ini.. rasa ini lebih dari kagum. Aku.. **Aku mencintai mu, Uchiha Sasuke.** Aku harap kau mau menjawab surat ku ini.. tertanda, Namikaze Kyuubi." Itachi selesai membacanya, dan ia langsung memijit pelipisnya. "Ck, sudah ku duga kalau fans nya bukan wanita saja." Ujarnya menebak fans Sasuke bukan sekedar wanita, tapi juga laki-laki. "...dan.. yang lebih anehnya lagi, surat ini memalukan.." ia menatap aneh surat yang ia pegang seperti benda kotor.

"...maaf saja kalau surat yang ku buat itu sungguh memalukan." Itachi bergidik kaget saat mendengar suara dingin itu tiba-tiba. Matanya melirik kebelakang, melirik sosok Kyuubi dengan auranya yang benar-benar kelam dan sedang merenggangkan leher serta buku-buku jarinya.

Dengan cepat Itachi memasukkan surat itu kedalam amplop lali memasukkanya kedalam saku dan berdiri―siap berlari lagi.

Sayangnya, detik kemudian tak bisa Itachi prediksi...

BUAGH!

Satu bogem mentah pun bersarang dipipinya.

Itachi terjatuh dengan bokong yang lebih dulu mencium lantai. Namun, ia langsung kembali berlari yang kali ini benar-benar berlari. Mengkerahkan seluruh sisa tenaganya untuk berlari meninggalkan Kyuubi.

Sepeninggal Itachi, Kyuubi tertunduk dengan wajah yang memerah dengan bulir air mata yang siap turun dari rubbynya. Kyuubi begitu kesal, begitu malu karna surat cinta yang ia buat bersama sepupunya selamam berada bukan ditangan orang yang seharusnya. Ditangan Sasuke.

"AKU AKAN MENGHABISI MU, KERIPUT!"

.

* * *

**Raburetā no ****U****nmei**

―Fate of Love Letter―

© Ryuuki Ukara

All Chara © Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: T (bisa berubah)

Warning: Shonen-ai, AU, Rame Typo(s), OOC, Bahasa sesuka hati Author dan lainnya..

* * *

.

"Tadaima.." Itachi membuka pintu rumahnya. Ia melepaskan sepatu dan langsung duduk yang kemudian berbaring dilantai. Ia merentangkan tangan, mencoba melepaskan rasa lelahnya yang benar-benar lelah. Setelah latihan berat tadi, ia kemudian harus berurusan dengan pemuda gila yang ternyata menaruh hati pada adiknya.

Hari yang benar-benar melelahkan!

"Aniki.."

Suara adiknya membuat Itachi mendongak, menatap Sasuke yang baru saja mandi dengan handuk tergantung di lehernya. "Hn?"

"Dari mana saja kau?" tanyanya, Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi saat melihat lebam dipipi Itachi. "Kau berkelahi? Dengan siapa?"

"Hn. Aku tidak berkelahi.. Cuma dihajar dengan teman merah mu itu,"

"Kyuubi?" Sasuke menaikan alisnya. "Kau ada masalah dengan monster cebol itu?" Sasuke menarik handuknya dari leher, lalu menggunakannya untuk mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah.

"Entahlah~" desahnya lelah. Itachi bangkit lalu berdiri didepan Sasuke. Ia memandang adiknya dari bawah sampai atas, menilai apakah adiknya benar-benar menawan sampai-sampai pemuda merah itu bisa mencintai adiknya. _'Apa menariknya __dia__?'_ batin Itachi mempertanyakan apa yang dilihat dari fans Sasuke itu dari orang didepannya. Terumata pemuda merah itu, padahal kalau dilihat-lihat adiknya biasa-biasa saja tuh, menurutnya..

"Apa?" Ketus Sasuke, risih dipandangi Itachi dengan tatapan yang menurutnya.. ero?

"Tch," Itachi mendecak tas suka. Ia kemudian menyentil kening adiknya yang lalu langsung pergi begitu saja. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang protes karna kebiasaannya sejak kecil itu.

Itachi menaiki tangga, ia menolak makan malam yang ditawari ibunya dengan alasan sudah makan sebelum pulang tadi. Saat didepan kamarnya yang berhadapan dengan kamar Sasuke―Itachi memutar kenop pintu kamarnya lalu masuk.

Ia melempar tasnya kesembarang arah, dan langsung membanting tubuhnya keranjang. Itachi mendesah lelah, lalu mengambil amplop biru didalam sakunya. Dipandangnya amplop itu dengan pandangan datar. Lalu menaruhnya keatas meja didekat ranjang. Itachi pun bangkit, berniat membersihkan tubuhnya lebih dahulu sebelum ia tidur. Tidur dengan keadaan berkeringat membuatnya gerah dan mungkin akan menyababkan gatal-gatal esok paginya.

.

**/\ /\  
(^/w/^)**

.

Pemuda merah dengan sebuah pemukul baseball tergantung di punggungnya―menatap sebuah rumah sederhana namun asri dengan papan nama tergantung di tembok rumah tersebut. Papan itu bertuliskan 'Uchiha'. Rumah orang yang telah mencuri surat cintanya, dan juga rumah orang yang ia cintai.

Kyuubi menarik pemukul baseball terbuat dari kayu mahoni tersebut dari punggungnya. Matanya berkilat tajam menatap rumah didepannya, tak menghiraukan orang-orang yang sedang melakukan aktivitas pagi seperti maraton―menatapnya heran dan bahkan curiga.

Kyuubi tak menghiraukan pandangan aneh dari beberapa orang yang tengah berolahraga melihat dirinya yang berdiri dirumah orang pagi-pagi begini―dengan hanya memakai kaos dan celana piyama plus pemukul baseball ditangannya.

Rubbynya memandang salah satu jendela kamar yang terbuka tirainya. Sempat ia lihat seorang wanita cantik yang ia tebak adalah nyonya Uchiha―tengah berbicara sesuatu seperti membangunkan seseorang. Lalu matanya memandang sebuah jendela satu lagi, tirai jendela itu terbuka dan bisa ia lihat kalau tersangka dari pencurian surat cintanya baru bangun.

Dan ketika matanya teralih pada jendela yang pertama kali ia lihat. Sosok Sasuke sudah berdiri didepan jendela. Pemuda raven dengan gaya rambut unik itu tengah merenggangkan badannya setelah tidur berjam-jam. Kyuubi pun dengan cepat bersembunyi dibalik tembok pagar rumah Uchiha, takut kelihatan oleh Sasuke. Lalu, saat menurutnya aman, Kyuubi pun kembali berdiri dan mendongak memandang jendela yang menampakan Sasuke tadi.

Dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat pujaan hatinya telah membuka baju yang menampakan tubuh atletis milik sang Uchiha bungsu. Sukses membuat wajah Kyuubi memerah. Lalu seperkian detik selanjutnya, mata Kyuubi teralih kejendela satu lagi. Dimana Itachi memandang aneh dirinya.

"Sial, ketahuan.." umpatnya kesal. Kyuubi mengambil pemukul baseball dipunggungnya lalu mengancungkannya pada Itachi yang masih memandangnya aneh.

Itachi tak gentar, ia malah membalas Kyuubi dengan menunjukkan surat cinta yang tesemat didalam amplop biru dan ia sengaja memanggil Sasuke dengan suara cukup kencang. Membuat mata rubby Kyuubi pun teralih ke jendela kamar Sasuke yang sepertinya bungsu Uchiha itu mendengar dan menyahut panggilan Itachi.

Kyuubi berkeringat dingin, ia dengan terpaksa menurunkan pemukul baseballnya dan langsung melangkah pergi. Tak menghiraukan seringai kemenangan Itachi.

"Awas saja kau disekolah, keriput!"

.

**/\ /\  
(^/w/^)**

.

"Ossu!"

"Hn,"

Itachi menyahut satu persatu sapaan pagi teman-temannya dengan 'Hn' andalan keluarga Uchiha. Ia lalu berdiri didepan lokernya, melepaskan sepatunya dan mengganti dengan sepatu sekolah. Setelah itu ia menaruh sepatunya kedalam loker dan menutupnya.

"Damn!" rutuk Itachi kesal plus kaget saat ia menutup lokernya―tiba-tiba seseorang sudah berdiri memandangnya dengan tatapan tajam dengan pemukul baseball dibahunya.

Kyuubi, yang ternyata mengikuti Itachi sejak masuk kedalam sekolah tadi―berdiri sambil memegang erat pemukul baseballnya. Matanya menatap tajam Itachi, ia mengayunkan pemukul baseballnya pada Itachi―tapi dengan cepat Itachi berlari lebih dulu. Yang sukses membuat Kyuubi berteriak kesal karna harus berlari mengejar si keriput itu.

"BERHENTI KAU!" Kyuubi mengejar Itachi yang berlari sambil memegang sepatunya yang tak sempat ia pasang. Pemukul baseball milik Kyuubi terancungkan pada Itachi yang hampir saja ujung pemukul itu mengenai kepala Uchiha sulung.

Mereka terus berlari, mengabaikan teriakan seorang guru yang tak sengaja mereka tabrak atau teriakan seorang siswi yang hampir saja terkena ayunan pemukul baseball Kyuubi. Kejar-kejaran itu terus berlangsung diarea sekolah, menjatuhkan banyak siswa dan tong sampah yang selalu ada dipersimpangan setiap mereka mencoba membelok.

Onyx Itachi melihat tangga yang menuju atap―ia berlari kesana menuruti instingnya yang mengatakan kalau diatap adalah tempat aman dari kejaran Kyuubi. Walau ia sedikit meragukan instingnya itu.

Kyuubi yang melihat Itachi berlari menaiki tangga―juga ikut menaiki tangga. Pokoknya ia harus bisa membuat Keriput itu jera dan mau mengembalikan surat cintanya.

Saat pintu atap terbuka―Itachi keluar dari sana dengan wajah sedikit memerah karna berlari, yang beberapa saat kemudian disusul oleh Kyuubi. Namun saat Itachi akan berbelok untun menghindari ayunan pemukul baseball Kyuubi―Itachi berhenti tiba-tiba. Membuat Kyuubi menyeringai dan mengayunkan pemukul baseballnya. Tapi, saat matanya mencoba mengikuti pandangan Itachi―Kyuubi langsung membeku. Membuat pemukul baseball ditangannya jatuh begitu saja.

CLANG!

Onyx Itachi dengan pelan melirik Kyuubi yang membeku menatap kedepan. Lalu matanya kembali menatap apa yang ia lihat tadi.

Sasuke dan seorang gadis tengah berpelukan.

Kyuubi tak bisa menggerakan tubuhnya saat rubbynya melihat pemandangan itu. Gadis pink yang ia tau berasal dari satu angkatan diatasnya―memeluk Sasuke begitu erat dan sepertinya tengah menangis. Membuat rasa sakit didada Kyuubi mendadak menguar dan berefek pada matanya yang terasa panas.

Itachi memejamkan matanya, ia segera menarik tangan Kyuubi―pergi. Ia tak ingin Sasuke mengetahui kalau mereka ada diatap dan mengganggu kegiatannya. Juga tak ingin membiarkan Kyuubi melihat pemandangan itu lebih lama. Itachi tau pemandangan itu pasti sangat sakit dirasakan Kyuubi.

Mereka menuruni tangga, Itachi sesekali melirik kebelakang melihat keadaan Kyuubi yang sepertinya sedikit tertekan dengan pemandangan tadi. Tak terasa Itachi lebih mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada Kyuubi.

"Daijoubu.." Kyuubi menarik tangannya, mmebuat langkah Itachi menuruni tangga terhenti.

"Aku tau kau pasti―

"Aku bilang aku baik-baik saja, Keriput." Kyuubi berjalan melewati Itachi. Lalu setelah ia menuruni beberapa anak tangga tiba-tiba Kyuubi berhenti. Pemuda merah itu memandang Itachi tajam, membuat Itachi sedikit bergidik akannya. "Kau jangan berpikir aku menyerah karena adegan india itu!" Kyuubi menunjuknya, matanya menyipit tajam. "Sebelum surat cinta ku ada pada Sasuke dan mendengar jawaban dari dirinya sendiri―aku tidak akan pernah menyerah! Dengar itu, Keriput!" setelah itu Kyuubi pergi.

Meninggalkan Itachi yang tersenyum tipis.

"Padahal aku tau kau sangat sakit hati melihatnya, Kitsune.."

Itachi pun kembali menuruni tangga, ia harus menuju ke kelasnya yang berada jauh sebelum bel masuk berdering.

**/\ /\  
(^/w/^)**

Malam pun tiba, Itachi dengan keadaan topless―keluar dari kamar mandi dan segera menuju ruang tengah dimana Sasuke dan ayahnya telah berada disana sambil menonton tv. Itachi pun segera bergabung dengan mereka.

"Apa kau sudah kepikiran mau masuk universitas mana, Itachi?" ayahnya tiba-tiba bertanya, membuat Itachi yang akan mencoba berbicara dengan Sasuke tentang tadi pagi―segera teralihkan pada ayahnya.

"Sudah, tou-san."

"Bagus."

Itachi melirik Sasuke disampingnya, "Sa―

"Universitas apa?"

Itachi meringis kesal, "Universitas X di Amerika, tou-san," jawabnya.

Mendengar jawaban Itachi―Sasuke dan ayahnya segera memandang dirinya lekat. "Kau yakin?" tanya Sasuke, sedikit ragu dengan pilihan kakaknya.

"Ku rasa. Aku sudah coba mendaftar online dan tinggal mencoba ikut ujian onlinenya saja di pemerintahan.."

Ayah Itachi yang sedang menonton tv itu―tersenyum. "Tou-san yakin kau bisa, nak.." ucapnya tulus.

Itachi pun tersenyum membalas ucapan ayahnya yang lalu kembali berfokus pada televis didepan mereka. Setelah beberapa saat hening―Itachi yang sudah gerah ingin bertanya segera menoleh ke Sasuke yang ditanggap oleh pandangan aneh dari adiknya.

"Apa?"

"Kau dengan siapa tadi pagi?"

"Dengan siapa?" tanya balik Sasuke, ia tak mengerti dengan pertanyaan kakaknya.

"Tadi pagi! Kau bersama gadis pink 'kan? Ya 'kan?!" ngototnya, membuat Sasuke makin aneh memandangnya.

"Haruno-san? Ya, kenapa?"

Mendapat jawaban dari adiknya―Itachi segera mendekati telinga Sasuke. "Itu pacar mu?" bisiknya, Sasuke langsung menanggapinya dengan menjauhkan wajah Itachi darinya.

"Bukan."

"Bukan?" beo Itachi, matanya menyipit. "Tapi kalian berpelukan.."

BYUUR!

Sasuke yang tengah meminum teh hijau yang ia buat―menyemburkan tehnya begitu saja kedepan. Untung tak mengenai sang ayah.

"Ka―Kau melihatnya!?"

"Pacar mu 'kan?" Itachi tersenyum jahil.

"Bukan! Dia gadis yang pernah ku tolong dari tabrakan waktu tes masuk sekolah! La―Lagi pula dia satu tahun diatas ku!"

Mata Itachi yang menyipit jahil kini menatap malas adiknya. Ia mengambil gelas teh milik Sasuke lalu meminumnya habis. "Kau menyukainya," ujar Itachi, ia mengacungkan gelas teh itu pada Sasuke. "Wajah mu memerah.."

Sasuke membeku, ia tak bisa berkata apa-apa saat kakaknya mengatakan itu. Sedangkan ayahnya yang tadi fokus pada tv kini mulai mencuri-curi pendengaran dari percakapan kedua anaknya.

"Cih, baiklah!" Sasuke menghela nafas, membuat Itachi dan ayahnya makin menatap penasaran. "Aku memang menyukai Haruno-san. Tadi pagi aku mau mengatakan perasaan ku padanya, tapi aku ditolak."

"Pfft!"

Itachi dan ayahnya mendadak menahan tawa. Membuat urat kesal dikepala Sasuke muncul.

"Apa yang kalian tertawakan?" ibunya yang baru selesai mrncuci piring―masuk kedalam ruang tengah dan langsung penasaran saat melihat anak dan suaminya menahan tawa.

"Aku.. haha.. tidak tau kalau anak populer seperti mu bisa di tolak oleh wanita juga!" Itachi menggebrak-gebrak meja sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sasuke makin kesal dibuatnya.

"Eh? Sasuke-kun di tolak?"

"Iya.." sang kepala keluarga mencoba menjaga kewibawaannya, walau terkadang ia kelepasan tertawa. "Sasuke...pfft! di tolak wanita.."

"Hahaha.." sang ibu ikut tertawa, membuat Sasuke makin kesal. "Maafkan kaa-san.." ibunya menepuk kepala Sasuke, sedikit membantu mengurangi kekesalannya walau Cuma sedikit.

"Jadi? Jadi? Pelukan tadi pagi berarti permintaan maaf darinya?" tebak Itachi seenak perut, yang ternyata disaut 'Hn' oleh Sasuke yang semuanya sudah tau apa maksudnya.

"Hahaha!" ibunya tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya. "Kaa-san.. haha.. gomen! Gomen!" ucap ibunya, tak bisa berkata apa-apa selain menertawakan anaknya. Sedangkan sang suami tertawa dibalik koran, tak ingin melihat wajah wibawa miliknya hancur karna tertawa seperti itu.

Tak berbeda jauh dengan orangtuanya―Itachi malah tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil terbaring. Wajahnya memerah dan airmata mulai keluar dari matanya karna tertawa sekeras itu. "Ka―Kasihan sekali kau, otouto!" ejeknya, yang makin membuat Sasuke tak tahan untuk menerjang kakaknya. Namun ia segera menepik keinginannya itu sementara―karna ia didepan orangtuanya.

Tiba-tiba suara ponsel milik Itachi berdering. Membuat semua suara tawa itu menghilang dan berganti keheningan. Segera saja Itachi bangkit lalu mengambil ponselnya di atas meja dapur. Tempat terakhir ia menaruh ponselnya tadi.

Itachi menatap ponsel silvernya, dipandangnya nomor tak bernama itu lalu mengangkatnya. "Halo―

"_Konbanwa, Keriput-san.."_ suara dingin yang dikenal Itachi belakangan ini terdengar ditelinganya.

"Kau.. Ki―Kitsune?" Itachi melirik ponselnya horor. "Bagaimana bisa―

"_Sepertinya ada yang menjatuhkan kartu perpustakaan sekolah~"_ Kyuubi diseberang sana tengah mengipas-kipaskan selembar kartu perpustakaan kewajahnya. Dibelakang sana sepupu pirangnya tengah bermain game. Sesekali melirik Kyuubi karna ponselnya dipinjam untuk menelpon orang-pencuri-surat-cinta-Kyuubi itu. _"Disini tertulis.. 'Buku biologi reproduksi harus dikembalikan tanggal 2 agustus'. Bukankah berarti besok?"_ Kyuubi menyeringai. _"Dan aku juga dengar guru penjaga perpustakaan itu paling tidak suka bukunya dikembalikan terlambat."_ Seringanya makin melebar, _"Kau tau Keriput? Orochimaru-sensei pasti akan senang menghukum siswa yang lambat mengembalikan buku perpustakaan. Apalagi buku pinjaman dari anak populer seperti mu,"_

Sejenak Itachi meneguk ludahnya mengingat guru tersebut. "Jadi.. Apa mau?" tanyanya balik, ia ingin aman.

"_Mudah.. kembalikan surat cinta ku,"_ ucap Kyuubi dingin. _"Dan aku akan mengembalikan―_

"Oi.. Kitsune,"

"_Apa?" _Kyuubi bertanya dengan nada kesal karna omongannya dipotong Itachi.

"Kau masih ingat yang tadi pagi?"

Kyuubi terdiam, _"Te―Tentang Sasuke?"_ ia melirik gelisan keponsel sepupunya.

"Hn. Kau mau tau sesuatu?" Itachi menyeringai, cara pengalihan topik ini sepertinya akan berhasil pada Kyuubi.

"_Apa?"_

"Tapi, kalo aku bilang kau harus mengembalikan kartu perpustakaan ku,"

"_Tidak!"_ jawab Kyuubi langsung. _"Aku tidak akan terjebak dengan pengalihan topik ini!"_

"Ya sudah kalo begitu," Itachi pura-pura menguap, "Kalau begitu sudah ya? Aku mau ti―

"_Baiklah!" _teriak Kyuubi diseberang sana, mati penasaran dengan apa yang akan dikatakan Itachi._ "Katakan! Dan aku akan mengembalikan kartu perpustakaan mu besok!"_

Seringai pun kembali mengembang diwajah Itachi. Ia pun menarik kursi disebelahnya lalu duduk sambil bersilang kaki. Matanya melirik ponsel silver miliknya.

"Yang kau lihat tadi benar-benar salah sangka. Yah, walau yang kau khawatirkan itu hampir mendekati~"

"_..."_

"―Sasuke menyukai gadis pink itu. Tadi pagi dia mencoba mengatakan pada gadis pink itu. Tapi sayang, ia ditolak."

"_Benarkah?" _Kyuubi tersenyum, senang dengan kabar yang ia dengar. Walau rasa cemburu tadi masih ada didadanya. Dibelakang sana, Naruto melirik penasaran dengan pembicaraan Kyuubi dan Itachi. _"Lalu?"_

"Dan pelukan yang dilakukan gadis itu sebagai permintaan maafnya," Itachi mengelus seekor kucing berbulu coklat bermata merah yang naik keatas meja makannya. "―jadi kau tak perlu khawa―

Tutt.. tut..

Itachi melirik ponselnya, "Halo? Oi? Kitsune!" ia menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga lalu memandang heran ponselnya. "Cih," ia pun juga memutuskan panggilan.

Sedikit kesal karna pembicaraan ini belum selesai. Itachi penasaran bagaimana suara teriakan Kyuubi ketika senang. Ia pun bangkit, mendorong kursi itu kembali ketempatnya lalu berjalan kembali ke ruang tengah.

Jauh disana, disebuah apartemen cukup mewah―pemuda pirang bermata biru harus menekan emosinya untuk tidak menendang sepupunya keluar dari apartemennya setelah apa yang ia perbuat pada ponsel kesayangannya yang kini tergeletak di lantai dengan baterai, casing dan yang lainnya terpisah.

Sedangkan sepupu merahnya itu malah pergi entah kemana dengan senyum lebar diwajahnya.

"Baka.." desisnya kesal.

**/\ /\  
(^/w/^)**

Greekk~

Pintu kelas X-A terbuka, menampakan sosok Kyuubi yang terengah-engah dengan keringat bercucuran dari keningnya. Rambutnya yang rada jabrig itu kini turun karna keringatnya yang sangat banyak. Niatnya mengembalikan kartu perpustakaan Itachi harus kembali berakhir berkejar-kejaran lagi karna Itachi menipunya dengan surat cinta palsu yang katanya miliknya itu.

Kyuubi berjalan tertatih menuju bangkunya yang berada dipaling depan satu deretan dengan bangku Sasuke. Mata rubbynya melirik kebelakang, dimana Sasuke tengah mendengarkan musik dengan headsetnya sambil membaca buku. Beberapa saat ia termenung memandang Sasuke yang dimatanya begitu berbinar. Wajah tampannya, gayanya yang cool.. hahh~

Tapi itu tak lama, karna seseorang guru telah masuk kekelasnya. Kyuubi pun segera menghadap kedepan. Menatap guru bersurai coklat yang dikuncir tinggi tersenyum pada murid-muridnya.

"Konnichiwa.."

"Konnichiwa, sensei!" sahut semuanya termasuk Kyuubi.

Kyuubi yang tersadar kalau belum mengeluarkan buku mata pelajarannya segera mengambil buku dan penanya dari tas yang berada dibawahnya. Setelah buku dan penanya berada diatas meja, ia pun dengan seksama mendengar penjelasan guru didepannya.

Itulah Kyuubi.

Walau penampilannya cukup berantakan, mulutnya yang tajam, dan tingkahnya yang seenaknya saja sejak SD dulu―tapi Kyuubi selalu fokus pada setiap pelajaran. Makanya rangkingnya tak pernah anjlok seperti sepupu pirangnya itu. Kyuubi malah sering berada diperingkat atas. Namanya juga sejak SMP terus berdekatan dengan nama Sasuke. Yang selalu membuat jantungnya berdetak kencang karna memandang pengumuman dimana namanya dan Sasuke selalu berdekatan.

Tak terasa pelajaran dengan guru yang bernama Iruka itu berakhir. Guru berkulit tan itu segera menghapus penjelesannya yang ia tulis dipapan tulis tadi. Lalu mengganti tulisan itu dengan sebuah tulisan 'Tugas Kelompok' yang langsung disambut bisikan dari para murid yang segera merencanakan dengan siapa mereka akan berkelompok.

Mendengarkan bisikan itu, Kyuubi menghela nafas. Nasibnya sejak dulu selalu apes kalau kerja kelompok. Ia yang dikenal egois dan bermulut tajam membuat hampir satu kelas tidak ingin satu kelompok dengannya.

"Baiklah.. materi kerja kelompok kalian tidak jauh dari materi yang ku jelaskan tadi." Sensei itu mengambil tumpukan kertas kopian diatas mejanya. "Aku sudah mengatur siapa saja yang menjadi anggota kelompok." Ia mengangkat satu kopian kertas lalu menunjukkan kedepan kelas. "Ini sudah tertulis materi kelompok kalian. Kalian tinggal mencari penjelesannya." Ia membaca sebuah tulisan disana, "Dan aku mau kalian benar-benar mengerjakannya. Karna ini ada nilai terbesar kalian dari mata pelajaran ku." Iruka memandang murid-muridnya. "Ada pertanyaan?"

Sebuah tangan terangkat.

"Nara-kun.. silahkan.."

Pemuda pintar namun malas itu memandang malas senseinya. "Tugas ini berapa lama?"

"Mungkin satu bulan," ia tersenyum pad murid-muridnya. "Dan setiap materi ini harus dikumpul setiap mata pelajaran ku," diam sejenak. "Baiklah.. aku akan mengabsen siapa teman kelompok kalian.." Iruka mengambil kertas yang berada dipaling atas, "Kelompok pertama, Nara-kun dan Akimichi-kun," salah satu diantara mereka pun mengambilnya setelah bermain kode siapa yang mengambil dibelakang sana.

"Usami-san dan Kurou-kun.."

"Ha'i!"

"Amano-kun dan Akutsu-kun,"

"Ha'i!"

"Uchiha-kun dan Namikaze-kun!"

Kyuubi yang sedang menaruh kepalanya keatas meja dan memandang malas keluar kelas―langsung mendongak menatap kaget senseinya saat namanya dan Sasuke dipanggil. Ia akan berdiri mengambil kertas kopian itu sebelum tangan putih menariknya duduk kembali.

Uchiha Sasuke, orang yang tengah ia sukai berjalan melewatinya. "Biar aku saja," Sasuke berjalan kedepan, mengambil kertas kopian itu lalu kembali lagi. Selembar kertas kopian itu ia berikan pada Kyuubi yang senang hati mengambilnya.

Dan setelah Sasuke kembali ke bangkunya―Kyuubi segera menundukkan kepalanya kemeja. Ia memeluk kertas pemberian Sasuke seerat-eratnya. A―Astaga! Kyuubi tak bisa berkata apa-apa! Ia terlalu senang!

KRIIIING~

"Baiklah.." Iruka-sensei membereskan peralatannya, "Sampai jumpa minggu depan!"

Setelah guru mereka keluar dari kelas―para murid segera membereskan peralatannya dan memasukkannya kedalam tas untuk pulang.

Satu-persatu siswa pun mulai keluar kelas, menyisakan beberapa orang yang tegah mengobrol tentang tugas mereka. Dan tak lama kemudian pun kelas sepi, meninggalkan Kyuubi yang masih tertunduk dan Sasuke yang kini mulai beranjak dari bangkunya.

Tap.. tap..

Suara langkah kaki mendekat terdengar oleh Kyuubi. Pemuda merah itu masih setia memeluk kertas pemberian Sasuke sambil tertunduk. Mencoba menutupi wajah putihnya yang merona.

"Namikaze.."

Kyuubi yang mendengar suara Sasuke lansung mendongak memadang Sasuke. Wajahnya yang masih berhias rona merah itu terpaksa terlihat oleh Sasuke yang memandang heran padanya.

"Kau sakit?" tanya Sasuke, heran melihat wajah Kyuubi yang makin memerah.

"Ti―Tidak.."

"Hn. Kau mau tugas ini dikerjakan dirumah mu atau dirumah ku?" Kyuubi menatap binar Sasuke. Membuat sang empunya berkeringat dingin, sedikit seram dengan tatapan itu.

"Di―Dirumah mu saja!" jawabnya cepat, Sasuke mendengus geli.

"Baiklah.. Kita kerjakan besok." Sasuke menyampirkan tasnya kebahu, "Apa kau tau rumah ku?"

Dengan cepat Kyuub mengangguk. _'Tentu saja aku tau! Aku sudah sering mengikuti mu pulang!'_ teriaknya dalam hati. Sungguh gembira.

Sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat, heran bagaimana Kyuubi bisa tau rumahnya padahal ia tak pernah mengajaknya kerumah sekali pun. Namun ia tepis pemikiran itu.

"Baiklah, ku tunggu kau besok dirumah ku,"

"Oke!" Kyuubi mengancungkan jempol pada Sasuke.

Setelah mendapat kepastian dimana mereka mengerjakan tugas mereka―Sasuke pun segera keluar kelas.

Selepas Sasuke pergi, Kyuubi masih tetap pada tingkahnya yang mengancungkan jempolnya. Setelah ia tersadar, dengan cepat Kyuubi mengantukkan kepalanya kemeja. Menyesali tingkahnya yang pasti di jugde aneh oleh Sasuke.

Tapi ia tak memungkiri kalau ia sangat senang dengan takdirnya yang harus satu kelompok dengan Sasuke. Kami-sama memang baik!

Tunggu.. memikirkan tentang rumah Sasuke―Kyuubi kepikiran dengan surat cintanya yang masih ada ditangan Keriput alias Itachi yang notabene kakaknya Sasuke. Jadi.. jika ia dirumah Sasuke, selain bisa berdua dengan Sasuke dikamar Uchiga bungsu―Kyuubi juga bisa menyelusup masuk kekamar Itachi untuk mencari surat cintanya disaat waktu yang tepat.

Ahh~ Ide yang brilian~

Kyuubi menyeringal lebar. Ia segera mengambil tasnya lalu melampirkannya kebahu dan pulang. Ia harus menyusun rencananya dengan matang.

Um.. dan akan lebih matang lagi kalau disaat menyusun rencananya―nanti, sekeranjang apel merah dan beberapa snack yang ada dikulkas akan menjadi cemilannya.

Jauh di sana.. disebuah sekolah bertaraf international―seorang pemuda pirang yang tengah belajar mendadak tersentak kaget dengan apa yang ia rasakan.

"Jangan kulkas ku lagi.." lirih Naruto, berharap kulkasnya yang selalu ia isi dengan cemilan untuk sebulan―aman dari jangkauan sepupunya Kyuubi.

.

* * *

**(-w-) To―Be―Continue (OwO)**

* * *

.

AARGH! Sumpah! Ini fic nganggu Ryuu sejak kemarin-kemarin!

Fic ini fic rate T on-going pertama Ryuu.. Ryuu lagi pingin buat fic romancenya yang step by step dan gak ada unsur lemon kayak biasa yang Ryuu buat! Ryuu tau kalian gak suka SasuKyuu, gak suka dengan Kyuubi yang OOC.. tapi! Tapi! QAQ

Ryuu interest banget ngerjain fic ini belakangan ini minna! Bahkan idenya begitu lancar masuk ke otak Ryuu TT^TT

Jadi jangan protes kalau ada SasuKyuu ya? Itu pairing sementara, pairing akhirnya pasti lah ItaKyuu :3 dan.. u know lah~ si pirang imut itu pairing dengan siapa x3

Jadi.. ehem.. berikan Ryuu kesempatan lanjutin fic ini ne? Ne?

Soal fic lain? Tetap lanjut~ tapi setelah fic pheromones Ryuu benar-benar end~ dan satu persatu akan apdet. Dan fic ini kayaknya bakal sejalan ama pheromones, karna fic ini ama pheromones yang selama ini masih semangat BANGET Ryuu ngerjain..

Ne.. gak apa kan kalo Ryuu lanjutin? O.o

Ja-jadi.. bolehkan tinggalkan review minna-san? o.O

Review please~ QAQ

QwQ


End file.
